


This is a Story About Love

by 7dragons7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Moulin Rouge A/U
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the most beautiful song bird once in cage. It sang and sang the most lovely tune. I didn't realize until much later, that it would sing even prettier songs if it were free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Price of a Song Bird

_This. This is a story about love._

_And how love can be found in the most curious of places._

_I saw the most beautiful song bird once in cage. It sang and sang the most lovely tune. I didn't realize until much later, that it would sing even prettier songs if it were free._

_When I see a bird now, I try and set it free._

_Sadly, I didn't learn this lesson until much too late._

_I used to sample a rather risque place quite often where the most beautiful song bird sang and performed. A gem of the rarest kind. The stories that circled this most interesting creature never seemed to end. But all that mattered was that they were here. And when they sang they sang just for me. This I was sure of._

* * *

 

   "Hanji."

    "Yes, our most wonderful Duke~?" The woman knelt beside the blond man's chair to speak with him better, offering him one of her brightest smiles. "Have you found someone here that tickles your fancy at last?"

    "Perhaps." He gestured to the main stage, where the star of every evening was, taking a bow and raking in the cheers that were just for him. "I'd like to eventually have that one." 

    Hanji lit up brightly at this news. A night with their star cost more than a pretty penny. "Oh absolutely! I'll arrange a night at once. Not tonight I'm afraid there is no time for Levi to prepare but--" 

    "You misunderstand." the Duke cut in. "I'm not a fan of sharing. Levi's past is inconsequential. The future is what interests me. If you give Levi to me, I will give you all the money you could ever need. Money to rebuild this place. Money to really make something of this place. Where Levi can be a real star. My star..." 

    Chocolate colored eyes lit up at the prospect of all of  this. "You will make this place a theater of sorts?" 

    "Of sorts." The Duke agreed. 

    "Duke Smith... You of course may have Levi! The next big show. You will have your first taste of our star." 

    Cobalt colored eyes went back to the retreating song bird. "I look forward to it." 

    "We all look forward to it." Hanji confirmed, clasping her hands together. She bowed her way out and quickly took off like a bat out of hell through the brothel. 

    "LEVIIIIII!" she screeched. "LEVIIIIII!!!" She ran through the halls of the many dressing rooms, pounding on Levi's door before deciding to throw herself in, regardless of his answer. Unsurprising their was a half dressed young man in her wake, rolling down his stockings. 

    Silver eyes glanced at her in annoyance but said nothing of the intrusion. "All of Paris heard your screeching. What could you possibly want? I'm not doing an encore." 

    "No! No! Shut up and listen. A man out there, one of our regulars. He's going to pay us so much money for you." 

    "Yes, everyone does." Levi answered with a sigh, continuing to pull the stocking down.

    "No! You don't understand. Money. So much money. He's going to make you a star of this place. In exchange for you being his, he's going to turn this place into something amazing!"

    Levi blinked up at her, his nose wrinkling just a bit. "You sold me to someone. Actually sold me. For a lifetime."

    "Levi! You're not seeing the big picture!" Hanji cried, placing her hands on the male's shoulders and shaking him. "You'll be the star! You'll sing and dance and you'll do it not to show off your assets but to be talented. You'll already belong to someone. Levi... you'll be  truly worth something then. An actual star..." 

   "Hanji... you don--" 

   "I don't want to hear any pouting about this!" she wailed, continuing to shake him. "This is a big chance. Not just for you but for everyone here. He's a lovely man and you'll be taken care of beyond your wildest dreams. Levi..." She stopped and placed her hands upon his cheeks instead, cupping his face and pulling him in closer. "You'll be happy. I'm sure of it." 

   Patting his cheeks with her hands she left him be, skipping away and thrilled beyond reason. Things here would turn around in a good way. Not that this wasn't an outstanding brothel but it needed to attract a different kind of audience as well. Money from every angle. A lovely show and performance as well with the back door night life and usual clientele. And Levi would become the star he deserved to be. Not the most glamorous road to take but they all had to find a way to get where they needed to be. 

   However... this was not exactly what everyone wanted. 

   The small dark haired male slipped on the comfortable robe, the soft fabric nice against his skin after those gaudy costumes. 

   He was Levi and the star and prize of this well to do brothel. People paid quite a bit for a single night with him. He didn't mind anymore selling his body, especially if the price was right. But this was not the life he wished to live forever. To bind himself forever to this duke for these sums of money would mean internal servitude. A life he could never escape... He would always be caged and bound and never allowed to fly free. 

   He didn't know who this Duke was... but he was certain it was a man who would do nothing but make his life miserable. How could any kind of happiness be found when such a price tag was hanging over you head? 

   Levi placed a hand over his mouth and coughed, feeling something in his chest causing him an unpleasant discomfort. 

   How annoying.. If he started to come down with a cold a few days before this big night with this Duke... 


	2. Children of the Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines borrowed from the Moulin Rouge. And whatever this may look like it's going, I promise you it's a Eruri fic. I promise you.

_The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

_The Moulin Rouge was ruled by Hanji Zoe and it was a kingdom of night time pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the Underworld. The most beautiful of it's creatures was my dear friend, Levi. A courtesan. He sold his body to other men. And he was the star..._

_My friend. My dear friend is..._

_Well, I first came to Paris in 1899. I wanted to be a writer! So I came from my home to be swept up in what was known as the Bohemian Revolution. Everywhere there were painters, actors, writers! And they all called themselves the Children of the Revolution!_

_I'd sacrificed everything to live a penniless existence all so I could write about the things I believed in most!_

_Truth!_

_Beauty!!_

_Freedom!!!_

_And most importantly!_

_**Love.**_

_There was just one problem.._

_I'd never been in love!!!_

   She pulled at her ginger colored locks, frustration eating at every part of her. How had she come all this way only to realize she knew nothing about anything!? 

   The young girl beat against her head in anger.  _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. 

 _Just at that moment an unconscious man fell through my roof. Followed by another just barging into my room._  

   "Sorry about that. We were just rehearsing a play." Said the blond man walking further into her tiny and cheap room, continuing to startle the young girl. 

   "What happened?" she asked watching the dark haired man dangle upside down from her ceiling. 

   "Gunter sometimes passes out from one thing or another." He smiled as if this was the most common thing in the world. Maybe it was... "My name is Erd Gin, a pleasure Ms...?" 

   "Petra... Petra Ral." she said softly finally tearing her gaze from the unconscious man and towards this conscious one instead. 

   "Pleas--" 

   "Oi! Erd! Stop flirting!" Both looked up to see one more man peering at them through the hole in the ceiling. "This needs to be done tomorrow or we'll never be ready for Zoe!" 

   "Relax Auruo," Erd said with a sigh. "We'll get things off in time." 

   "Where are we going to find someone else to read the lines?"  he demanded angrily.

   Petra looked between the two bickering men before another sound caught her attention. A... sniffing kind of sound. 

   Another head joined Auruo's from the hole in the ceiling. He sniffed a few more times before nodding contently. "We'll use her." 

   "Me?"

   "Her?" the other two men questioned? 

   "Yes. She's perfect and smells nice." 

   "Well you heard Mike!" Erd said with a laugh, roughly slapping Petra on the back. "Mike's nose always knows." 

   "How is she perfect? She's a girl!" 

   So Petra found herself one floor up in a costume for the play that these gentlemen were writing. Of course... there seemed to be some creative difficulties. 

   "You idiots don't understand. What I've written for Levi is perfect! This is exactly the part he deserves to play! I'll accept nothing else! Your shitty music is ruining my amazing dialogue." 

   Erd let out a sigh, digging in his pocket for a cigarette. "I hate these arguments. Auruo, you need to be more reasonable about these sorts of things. If you cooperate with us maybe this play will make us rich and you can finally afford that night with the Sparkling Diamond, just like you've always been craving." 

   These words clearly flustered the man and Petra couldn't help but a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. These were an amusing bunch of people to say the least. 

   "And anyway, your dialogue sucks. We need something catchy. Something..." Erd snapped his fingers looking for the right word. 

   "Something..." agreed Mike poking at the keys of the busted piano. 

   "Not something." Petra's eyes lit up as inspiration suddenly struck her. The Sparkling Diamond this Levi was... he needed a song appropriate for such a name. "Somewhere! Out in the darkness..." Yes. She could feel it. This writing passion she had. Now the words she could so cleverly put together were put into a song. "Stars~ In your multitudes, scarce to be counted, filling the darkness... with order and liiiiight~" 

   She sang the words softly but with passion. For that's what writing was to her. As she sang her eyes had fallen closed, nervously she peeked out at the others who all were staring at her wide eyed. 

   Oh no... was it not good? Maybe she really wasn't a writer... Maybe she was wrong.

   A sniff was heard and Mike's deep voice broke the silence. "See. I told you we should bring her up here."

   "I love it!" Erd proclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

   "Really!" Petra clasped her hands together excitedly. "You do!" 

   "I guess it's not half bad. Not as good as my stuff..." Aururo mumbled, looking away from her. 

   "Convincing Zoe will be hard. It's always hard." warned Mike. "She knows all our faces. We'll be hard pressed to get her to listen, even if it's something good for once." 

   This caused Auruo to tsk in annoyance. 

   "Right... Maybe Levi will listen." Erd offered. "Go right for the star himself."

   There was soft murmurs of agreement. 

   "And..." Erd continued, smirking slightly. "Neither Zoe nor Levi has seen Petra before..." 

   The girl's face darkened a few shades of red as they all reexamined her. 

   "Petra's a girl. Levi doesn't see girls." Auruo huffed. 

   "We'll dress her up in our best suit and hide the small female assets. It won't be hard." 

   "H-Hey!" 

   "And then during the show we'll get Levi to focus on her. His biggest shows always mean he has a customer. We'll distract him into thinking that Petra is his customer! And then, when Levi takes Petra for the night, our girl then recites our show idea! Levi then loves it, tells Zoe and we have our big break!" 

   "This sounds like a horrible idea!" wailed Petra. 

   Erd sighed stepping closer to the young girl and thew an arm over her shoulder. "Surely... you did not come all the way here to Paris to pass up your first big break. This is a chance of a lifetime..."

   This... this was true. She swallowed thickly and... and... 

   "I can't do it!" she wailed having every intention of jumping back into her room below. She pushed Erd aside and made to leave. 

   "What? Why?" they questioned her, giving chase. 

   "I'm not... I don't even know if I was a real writer. Before Gunter fell through my roof I was just realizing what a terrible idea coming here was!" 

   "Nonsense!" Erd shouted. "Do you believe in Truth?" 

   She nodded. "Yes of course!" 

   "Beauty?" Mike asked with a sniff. 

   "Mhm!" 

   "Freedom?" Growled Auruo. 

   "Yes!" 

   "Dear Petra, do you believe in love?" Erd asked, leaning in a bit.

   Her eyes lit up at the question. Love? "Out of all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing! All you need is love!" 

   Erd, grabbed her hands and pulled the young girl forward, back into the room. "You can't fool us! You're one of us!" 

   Despite herself Petra smiled brightly. She was one of them. A writer. And they were going to produce the greatest play Paris had ever seen! 

 _We were off to the Moulin Rouge, and I was to perform my poetry for..._ Levi _._


	3. The Sparkling Diamond

_Hanji Zoe and her infamous boys and girls. She called them, her Diamond Dogs._

   The Moulin Rouge was truly a magical place to be, Petra could hardly believe it. Hair tied up, chest bound and in a suit and top hat she seemingly blended in with all the other clearly wealthy individuals. Everyone seemed so intoxicated and lost in the atmosphere no one could really tell she wasn't like the rest of them. 

   It was loud. There was a smell in the air. And it was amazing. There was woman in a suit was at the front with a whole bunch of the dancers, clearly doing their opening act. The notorious Hanji Zoe, Petra presumed. And there were other women and men about dressed in flashy and reveiling outfits already trying to make coin on the wealthy men around them. 

   "Petra!" called Erd, taking her by the arm and sitting her down in a slightly less rambunctious place. "Everything is all set up. We've got you a seat near the area that Levi will be performing towards. We'll take care of the rest. Make sure to stare... Levi needs to think you're the client. This is our big chance after all." 

   She nodded. Yes. She would not screw this up. Everything was going to be fine. She gave the boys a bright smile. "Let's do this." 

   Quickly they hurried through the crowd of people, brushing past an elegant looking blonde to sit at the table just behind his. 

   And just in time. 

   Everything suddenly got silent and the lights focused upwards ot one particular spot. 

   Something silvery and shimmery fell from the ceiling and on a swing like seat came the main attraction. 

   "There he is..." Auruo informed her. "The Sparkling Diamond." 

   She couldn't see much of him at first, his outfit so completely dazzling. There was a tiny top hat pinned to the side of his hair. A shimmering silver outfit that lived up to his name. The seat he was on rotated slowly so everyone could get a good view of the main event and see everything that was offered. After all, if you could afford him, you could have him for a night. Slowly the rotating chair came to a stop so it was facing them. The lights hit Levi just right so that his pale skin seemed to glow. And his eyes... 

   That's where his name came from. Those silver colored jewels... 

   He was handsome. So handsome... 

_But I didn't realize just who it was who was also hear to see Levi that night..._

_He was rich and powerful. Nobility. His name was Erwin Smith and he was determined to have the Sparkling Diamond for himself_. 

   "The French are glaaaad..." 

   Petra had to place her hands to her cheeks feeling the skin heat up. Levi was going to sing? His voice was deep. But soft. Oh... ! 

   "tooo, die for love." 

   Petra watched wide eyed as Levi, now on the floor, moved gracefully in those dangerous looking heals being touched and groped. Hands cupping and slipping into his silver outfit, it looked so uncomfortable and yet... He kept going, money flying into his hands and into his clothes. It was ridiculous. He moved unhindered by all the attention and affection. Still singing and doing it all with that faint and sly smile. 

   She had Auruo on one side talking about Levi's movements. This spin. That jump. That high note that should be too much for his voice. While Gunter and Erd were talking about their plan and the play. All the while she was just trying to catch the slightest eye contact with Levi but it seemed he wasn't paying attention to people on the upstairs floors just yet. Only those on the bottom... There was still time to pull herself together then. She needed to look like a well paying man after all. 

_Had I any idea at the time... Maybe I would have acted differently. Of course there was no way for me to possibly know. I don't think any of us knew..._

  "When do I get to meet, Levi." Erwin questioned, watching Levi move about with a nearly terrifying intensity. 

   "Easy easy!" Laughed Zoe. "I can't let you take Levi on the floor in font of everyone... though that would pay pretty well... When the show is over you can have your diamond." She suddenly jumped up. "Excuse me won't you?" 

  Hanji skipped along the balcony of the investors watching Levi be carried back to the main stage, hoping to meet him there without being missing her cue. They had their own little number to do.

   AH! She just loved being a part of the show! 

   "Talk to me Hanji. Tell me all about it." demanded Levi singing his part.

   With a wide grin Zoe slid onto the stage, cleverly hip checking Levi over a bit. No danger what so ever, her star was an absolute pro on those heels. They danced around each other saying their lines.  And whispering to each other during the music breaks. 

   "The Duke here?" Levi questioned with a hiss, doing another spin as he jumped for some diamonds like a dog. Ah... he was one, wasn't he?

   "I wouldn't let you down, Levi~" Hanji said with a laugh continuing to dangle the necklace in front of him. Her chocolate gaze glanced up to where the Duke should be-- "Shit." she hissed. "Those idiots are here." She watched, mildly horrified as Erd attempted to clean something off of Erwin. 

   "Oooh?" Levi's smirk widened a bit. He spun again to peek up at the balcony. Yes. There was Mike and Gunter... and Erd leaning over to whisper something into a baby faced looking gentleman... Very feminine looking. That was the Duke? He wrinkled his nose a bit, glancing back at Zoe. "Are you sure?" 

   "Oh positive..." she said with a sigh. Unable to look back up to see what kind of mess those fools were causing. 

   Levi smirked a bit and then ducked down as a clever wall of dancers came up around them so they could do a quick costume change. 

   "I just hope those idiots don't scare him away. This is so important..." 

   "He's really going to invest all that money just to have me?" Levi questioned, tugging off the little black hat pinned to his hair. 

   "He is!" Hanj confirmed, removing her jacket. 

   "Great." Levi didn't even try to sound enthusiastic. "Well. What's his type...? What is he expecting?" 

   Hanji hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, give him your tiger in the bedroom.  _Dominate him._ " she purred, making a clawing motion with her hand.

   "Oh?" This did catch Levi's attention. "Dominate the Duke. I do like the sound of that."

   "Remember." Hanji warned. "We're all counting on you. A real show. A real theater. And you'll never have to do this sort of thing again. You'll be a real actor. You'll belong to someone."

   Levi felt his eyes close for a moment. All those things... but a bird trapped in an even smaller cage. All the same he slipped into his new outfit making sure all was secure upon him. Feathers and more sparkling silver eye catching costumes. 

   Putting his smile back in place he popped out with Zoe in their new costumes, continuing his song. Every move rehearsed a thousand times and each costume picked out meticulously to be the most catching. Even this one, each spin and caused the small feathers on the boa to flutter about, leaving a trace of himself on others.

   Levi's silver gaze looked back up at where the Duke was sitting. Oh yes, it was clear now. A blonde gentleman was walking away and now it was just that table with that feminine looking Duke surrounded by Erd and company. Odd but... This is what Zoe had said.

   Petra's nerves were just about shot. There had been so much ruckus going around him. Erd had purposely spilled something on that man behind them. And... She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. She couldn't-- 

   All of a sudden her vision was clouded up by feathers and sparkling silver beads and sequins. Slowly, she dared look up to see that face she'd been watching all night. 

   "I believe you've been expecting me?" 

   She swallowed thickly, looking up at Levi. Those silver eyes were so fierce, like they could see every part of her. One look and he had to know... he just had to... 

   Cocking a brow at the poor reaction, Levi spun back around, his cheeks puffing out in a pout. And for whatever reason  the crowd awww'd. Why...? 

   "You're suppose to go up there and dance with him."  Auruo informed, pushing Petra a bit. 

   "Maybe he just needs some encouragement..." Levi informed the crowd, shaking his hips back and forth. And each time they did they cheered his name. Le - vi, Le - vi, Le - vi. 

   Truly the star of the show couldn't help but smile a little brighter at this.  An entire crowd of pompous pigs wound around his fingers. Now for this shy little piggie. 

   He spun back around now that the crowd was all heated up and gestured for Petra to come forward. 

   "Go." she heard all those around her whisper. 

   Slowly, Levi extended his hand, long silk gloves hiding what Petra suspected as very soft hands. 

   Go. Go. Go. She told her self finally gathering up the courage to take that outstretched hand. 

   With a slightly brighter smile, Levi pulled Petra forward, leading them to the dance floor where the other dancers and their patrons had already started. 

   It was so nerve wracking and the floor was so busy. And with Levi spinning around her and feeling her up...

   She nearly squeaked as the male suddenly pressed into her. "Thank you so much for taking such an interest in our show... and myself."

   "O-Oh." Petra attempted to make her voice deeper. "I'm happy to be involved."

   "Really?" Levi questioned a bit surprised.

   "A-Assuming you like what I do, of course."

   Levi's face completely dead panned at such words. "Oh... I'm sure I will." _Tsk. Who said such a pompous thing?_  

   "Erd said we could do it private... No Zoe involved." 

    _Fucking..._ Levi's fierce silver gaze narrowed some. "Oh? Well I don't normally have--" 

   "A p-private p-poetry reading..." 

   Private poetry reading? What the-- It hit Levi instantly. The Duke here wasn't being an ass hole. He was just nervous. Levi pushed himself into Petra all the more. "Oooooh.... I see."  _A virgin_. "Well. I love a little private poetry..." 

   Petra smiled brightly at Levi's words. Erd's plan was working! 

   The dancing was terribly intense and the room was so hot. Petra was sweating terribly in that suit of hers. But it was a good atmosphere and she eventually forgot her nervousness about the situation at hand. She as going to give some of her writing to Levi... She and the others would be the creators of a wonderful and magnificent play!

   "Diamonds!" Levi sang out loud again, his heel  firmly on the seat he'd come down to the dance floor now lifting him back up the the rafters up high. His voice raising over all the commotion and those lights were on him once more. "Diamonds!" 

   You couldn't even tell he'd been dancing this whole time. There didn't seem to be a sheen of sweat on him and his hair continued to fall into place perfectly after each spin and jump. Truly, a flawless diamond. 

   "Something's wrong...." Auruo whispered noting at once the extra lengthy pause for Levi's last line. The band and everyone was waiting for their diamond to finish but he seemed almost frozen, save for the faintest movements in his body. Like tremors.  Had he forgotten his line? 

   Levi's one arm fell limp at his side the other hand lost it's grip on the wire. And without warning the Sparking Diamond plunged into the crowd below, thankfully caught by one of the male performers who looked as terrified and concerned as everyone else. 

  "W-What a magnificent dive! That's our diamond!" Zoe cheered causing the crowd to become vocal again, as the man quickly removed star from the room. "Levi! Levi! Levi!!!" she chanted eventually getting the crowd to cheer with her. It wasn't hard to make a crowed of drunk horny men do what you wanted to despite a bad situation.  

   The man that had caught Levi returned and snared Hanji's attention. He said nothing but shook his head at her. The woman's brow furrowed but she turned her attention back to the crowd chanting for Levi. 

   "It seems~," she sang out. "That you've frightened him away..." she made a slight pout and wagged her finger at the crowd that aww'd sadly at this news. "But there are plenty of other Moulin Rouge dancers without a partner!!" 

   And with the magic that she had, she brought life into the crowd once more. Her expression not so cheerful, but the show must always go on. 

* * *

 

   "Get out of the way! Get out!" a red head pushed her way past the other dancers falling to her knees beside the bench they'd laid Levi down on. "Levi..." she whispered softly, placing a hand to his head. She opened up some smelling salts and used them to try and bring Levi's consciousness back. 

   She sighed in relief placing a hand to her heart as it worked.

   Levi's eyes began to flutter open, confusion taking him first. He'd been singing... and then it became in possible to get that last breath in. He'd struggled horribly and then finally... It all went black. 

    _Why had that happened?_

   "Isabel... It's these silly costumes..." he murmured softly, trying to take deep filling breaths now. 

   She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I know. They're the worst." 

   "Hey! All girls out on the stage!" came a male voice shooing everyone else away. The same young man that had caught Levi. "Isabel.." he leaned in some. "How is he?" 

   "Fainting spell is all it was, Farlan." she glanced up at him to give him a reassuring smile. "He'll be on his feet in a bit." 

   Nodding in confirmation he backed off as well, leaving the two. 

   Levi reached for a cloth, placing it over his mouth as a series of coughs over took him, his breathing suddenly ragged again. 

   "Levi..." Isabel placed a hand on his back, trying to help in whatever way she could. "Take it easy... you don't have to back out there tonight. Just get ready for the Duke. Everyone is counting on you, so focus on that." 

   He closed his eyes tightly and nodded. He hadn't forgotten. His cage would grow smaller while their's all got bigger."I know..." he set the cloth down, and pushed himself up so he could go get changed. 

   Isabel sighed softly... Levi just didn't understand what a good life he could-- her thoughts shattered to pieces at he sight of the cloth...  Fearing the worst she opened the folded up piece of fabric to find... 

_**Blood.** _

   "Levi..." she closed her eyes tight, clutching the rag tightly. 

   Not now. She couldn't focus on that now. The Duke was waiting for Levi. 

   "That Duke was quite the dancer~" she sang out as she jumped up and give chase to Levi. "He's simply going to love what you have to show in the bedroom. When he has that night with you and forks over all that money... just think of the kind of actor you're going to be." 

   Levi couldn't answer her, simply brushing his fingers along his many outfits, debating which one to wear. All girly. All feminine... 

   "This black one! with all the lace!" Isabel suggested with enthusiasm. 

   He didn't argue. He simply put it on. Piece by piece. One day... he'd fly away from this place. Cause each time he did this. Each time he slept with someone... a part of him died. He was dying in here. He could feel it. 

   "Leeeeeeevi!!!" He heard Hanji scream, suddenly barging into his changing room. "Are you okay?" True worry etched on her face. 

   "He's fine now." Isabel confirmed and the young man just gave a nod. 

   "Oh good... you scared us all when you fell." She dramatically placed a hand to her chest sighing in relief, a big smile quickly over taking her. "And look at you, I heard that Duke was completely entranced!" 

   Levi offered her that faint smile of his, opening up his arms to show off the lacy black lingerie. "How do I look?"

   "Like a sexy wild predator ready to gobble up a nobleman." she purred before throwing her hands up on the air and jumping up and down. "Everything's going so well!!" 


End file.
